


Still a Chance

by Renookie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renookie/pseuds/Renookie
Summary: She's lying sideways on the ground, and before she can even raise her head, the beam is coming for her.Then, the Avatar steps in the way.
Kudos: 6





	Still a Chance

There's still a chance. Kuvira rises from the rubble. Her leg attempts to give way but she refuses to let it. Her chest hurts like it's been gripped by a badger mole's claws but she refuses to stop breathing.

The Avatar is silent. Kuvira's shot was accurate. She takes another breath in before running.

She sprints to the tangle of vines just ahead, trying to find her way to the cannon she had flung off of her mech just moments before. Its white metal reflects a nearly blinding amount of light just above the tangle.

As she enters, her body falls apart. Her abdomen burns and her breath hitches, and her legs collapse. But she catches herself as she hears a familiar voice.

"Just give up!" The Avatar yells.

Kuvira takes a sharp breath in and says in a mutter, "Never."

Then, she finds what she is looking for. The cannon is right there, and the manual controls are intact. She moves to it as quickly as she can and climbs onto the cannon. Just as the Avatar enters, she pulls the lever.

The force of the beam nearly sends her flying, but she increases her grip just in time. The Avatar leaps out of the cannon's path with a surprising amount of grace.

It only takes a moment for everything to go terribly wrong.

Pain flares through Kuvira's body. Her spine is stabbed, her shoulder is twisted, and her skin is ripped. She's lying sideways on the ground, and before she can even raise her head, the beam is coming for her.

Then, the Avatar steps in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a longer fic but I scrapped it. This little bit can stand on its own so I decided to post it.
> 
> The plan for the fic is here, if you wanted to take a look. Feel free to steal.  
> https://mrnki.tumblr.com/post/628887307721818112/if-kuvira-was-going-to-get-a-redemption-arc-i


End file.
